Sale journée
by Andy56
Summary: Les mauvaises rencontres et les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînent pour Mlle Parker...


Sale journée  
  
Auteur : Andy56  
  
Genre : Mésaventure ! lol  
  
Time-Line : Post IOTH  
  
Résumé : Mlle Parker débute une très mauvaise journée, les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulent...  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je ne fais ça que pour le plaisir !!  
  
***  
  
Mlle Parker s'apprêtait à passer une nouvelle journée au Centre, comme toujours. Elle enfila sa veste de tailleur, attrapa ses clés et sortit de sa grande maison de pierres. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de sa voiture, elle s'aperçut que l'un de ses pneus était crevé. Parker prit son téléphone portable dans sa poche mais elle remarqua que la batterie était vide.  
  
"Et merde !'' lâcha-t-elle.  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans sa villa pour appeler Broots avec son téléphone fixe. Sa journée débutait plutôt mal et son humeur devenait exécrable.  
  
"Broots, vous êtes chez moi dans un quart d'heure.'' lui ordonna Mlle Parker.  
  
Elle raccrocha avant que l'informaticien n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle l'accueillit très aimablement puis il la conduisit au Centre. Le pauvre homme resta silencieux durant le trajet,. Il se doutait qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter la jeune femme pendant quelques heures s'il tenait à sa vie. Il s'arrêta devant le Centre et déposa Mlle Parker puis il alla garer la voiture dans le parking sous terrain.  
  
Quand Mlle Parker entra dans son bureau, elle y trouva Mr Parker, installé dans son fauteuil. Elle s'avança vers lui et se pencha, posant ses poings fermés sur le verre et fixant les yeux du vieil homme.  
  
"Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ?'' l'interrogea-t-elle.  
  
"Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à la poursuite de Jarod ?''  
  
"Allez poser la question à Broots... Et puis si vous n'étiez pas sans arrêt dans mes pattes, je travaillerais bien plus vite.'' rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
"Attention Mlle Parker, vous feriez mieux d'être plus performante si vous tenez à garder la tête sur les épaules.'' souffla l'homme dégarni.  
  
Raines était maintenant au milieu de la pièce et Mlle Parker se tenait face à lui, le méprisant de toute sa hauteur. Sa dernière était de trop, elle le plaqua au mur et pressa sa main sur sa gorge. Il parut surpris de sa réaction mais ne cilla pas quand elle lui arracha ses tuyaux du nez.  
  
"Vous ne me faites pas peur Raines. Et pour votre information, ma tête est bien ancrée sur mes épaules. C'est clair ?'' grogna Mlle Parker.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle le relâcha puis il s'en alla après avoir remis sa bouteille debout. Mlle Parker secoua la tête, il fallait toujours que Nosferatu débarque au mauvais moment pour lui dire des choses qu'elle savait déjà. Quand il eut fermé la porte, elle saisit un dossier sur son bureau et se retourna pour aller s'asseoir sur son sofa. Mais elle se heurta à Broots et à son café qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Elle se figea, voyant que son tailleur était imbibé du sombre liquide. La jeune femme leva les yeux sur l'informaticien, celui-ci frissonna en y lisant une extrême fureur.  
  
"Broots ! Je vais vous tuer ! Vous venez de bousiller un tailleur à 700$ !'' hurla-t-elle.  
  
Elle attrapa un mouchoir en papier sur son bureau et tenta d'éponger un minimum sa veste tandis que Broots ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
"Je... Je suis... Attendez je...'' bégaya-t-il en essayant de l'aider, mais l'agaçant plus qu'autre chose.  
  
"Fichez-moi la paix !'' lança Mlle Parker en le repoussant violement.  
  
Il la regarda faire une minute mais quand il la vit s'éloigner, il l'interpella. La jeune femme pivota sur elle-même, soudainement très intéressée par les propos de son collègue.  
  
"Il y a deux jours, il était à Chicago.'' Mlle Parker pensa pour la deuxième fois, en l'espace de quelques minutes, à l'idée d'étrangler un homme dans son bureau. Elle se jeta sur Broots et le saisit par le col, approchant son visage très près du sien et le regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour l'hypnotiser.  
  
"Je me fous royalement de ce que foutait Wonderboy il y a deux jours ! Je veux savoir où il est maintenant ! MAIN-TE-NANT !!!''  
  
Elle sentit tout le corps de Broots trembler dans ses mains. Elle le fixa un instant et lui permit ensuite de poser entièrement les pieds sur le sol. Elle ramassa le dossier qu'elle avait laissé tomber et le lança sur son bureau avant de se rendre aux toilettes. Parker la frotta avec un peu d'eau mais sa tenue était irrécupérable et elle en était plus qu'excédée. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et en s'observant dans la glace, elle remarqua que Lyle se trouvait derrière elle. La jeune femme se tourna pour lui faire face et l'interrogea du regard.  
  
"Je crois que tu as dépassé les bornes soeurette.'' dit-il.  
  
"Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?''  
  
"Ne fais pas l'ignorante, tu sais très bien de quoi je parles.''  
  
"Oh... Papa Raines est venu se plaindre à Mr Lyle et il prend maintenant sa défense. Il te paye combien pour jouer les lèche-cul ?'' le nargua-t-elle.  
  
Lyle la poussa contre la porte des toilettes et plaça son avant-bras sur sa gorge. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa sœur tout en la maintenant pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
  
"C'est comme ça que tu t'y es prise n'est-ce pas ?'' lui souffla-t-il. "Mais je te conseille de te recentrer sur tes objectifs car Willie ne sera pas aussi calme que moi.''  
  
"Alors je te dirai la même chose qu'à Raines.'' dit Mlle Parker.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui infliger un coup de genou dans les parties intimes. La jeune femme attrapa les cheveux de Lyle et se courba vers lui pendant qu'il tentait de contenir la douleur.  
  
"Tu ne me fais pas peur, et Willie, encore moins.''  
  
Mlle Parker soupira en sortant de la pièce et retourna dans son bureau. Elle ouvrit le sac de voyage qu'elle gardait toujours au Centre au cas où il faudrait partir à la poursuite de Jarod et en sortit une tenue de rechange. Elle se rendit ensuite de nouveau aux toilettes pour s'habiller en vitesse et quand elle voulut quitter la pièce, la porte se bloqua. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle y donna un coup de pied mais il n'y fit rien. Tout en grognant, elle composa le numéro de Sam sur le portable qu'elle avait rechargé en attendant que Broots passe la chercher un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle lui expliqua son problème et quelques instant après, le nettoyeur avait enfoncé la porte et libéré la jeune femme.  
  
Mlle Parker passa le reste de la journée enfermée dans son bureau, de peur que quelque chose d'autre ne lui arrive. En début de soirée, elle demanda à Sam s'il pouvait la raccompagner et en profiter pour changer son pneu crevé, ce qu'il accepta.  
  
"Tenez.'' dit-elle en lui tendant ses clés de voiture. "Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve dans le coffre, quand vous aurez terminé, mettez mes clés dans ma boîte aux lettres. Je vais me coucher, à demain.''  
  
"Très bien, bonne nuit Mlle Parker.  
  
La jeune femme entra chez elle et en avançant, elle buta dans un petit guéridon sur lequel reposait un cadre en verre. Celui-ci se brisa au contact du sol, ce qui arracha une injure à Mlle Parker. Elle s'accroupit et ramassa la photo pour la contempler, elle s'y trouvait aux cotés de sa mère. Heureuse et souriante époque. Elle regrettait de ne plus avoir cette insouciance d'autrefois et cette ignorance vis-à-vis des méfaits du Centre. Une larme éclata sur le papier glacé, Mlle Parker était exténuée après cette journée où tout était allé de travers. Elle ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps car son téléphone retentit, elle répondit d'une voix faible.  
  
"Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.'' dit la voix masculine.  
  
"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...'' souffla-t-elle.  
  
"Je crois qu'un bon bain te ferait du bien.'' lui conseilla-t-il.  
  
Comme toujours, il avait raccroché en vitesse. Mlle Parker glissa son portable dans sa poche et retira sa veste. Elle se dirigea vers la salle bain mais s'arrêta devant la porte, discernant un filet de lumière provenant de la pièce. Elle abaissa la poignée et la poussa, elle resta sous l'encadrement. Elle était émerveillée par cette vision. Jarod avait disposé des dizaines de bougies dans tous les coins de la salle de bains, il avait aussi rempli la baignoire d'eau et de pétales de roses rouges. Sur le rebord, elle remarqua une bouteille de champagne, à moitié pleine, une flûte en cristal, ainsi qu'un petit mot. Elle avança pour le prendre et lut à haute voix.  
  
"Prends soin de toi, je me suis permis de boire à ta santé.''  
  
Elle sourit puis se défit entièrement de ses vêtements pour se glisser dans l'eau chaude sans même la goûter préalablement. La température était parfaite, comme tout ce que lui offrait Jarod à chaque fois. Elle attrapa le verre et resta un long moment à se reposer en buvant le champagne à petite gorgées pour le savourer. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, laissant le parfum fruité de l'eau l'envahir peu à peu.  
  
Un moment après, elle se glissait sous les draps de son lit, gardant sur elle son peignoir. Elle se mit sur le coté, joignant ses mains dans le creux de son coup pour chercher de la chaleur. Mlle Parker aperçut alors une silhouette dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit et la fixa un moment avant que l'homme ne prenne place à coté d'elle. La jeune femme l'avait reconnu dans la pénombre mais gardait le silence.  
  
"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?'' demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.  
  
"Oui, merci pour... tout ça.'' murmura Mlle Parker.  
  
"Ca m'a fait plaisir.''  
  
"Non seulement, tu sais toujours quand je ne vais pas très bien, mais en plus, tu connais toujours le moyen pour me faire aller mieux. Comment fais- tu cela ?'' questionna-t-elle, tremblante.  
  
"Les vendredis 13 ne t'ont jamais réussi.''  
  
Mlle Parker sourit, elle avait oublié quel jour il était, elle ne voyait pas le temps passer aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait. Entendant son soupir, Jarod continua.  
  
"Rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud pour se calmer.''  
  
"Oui.''  
  
Jarod tendit le bras pour allumer la petite lampe de chevet de Mlle Parker. La lumière confirma sa pensée, des larmes emplissaient les yeux de la jeune femme et il la voyait combattre pour les empêcher de tomber. Il prit sa main, qu'il trouva gelée, et la serra entre les siennes pour la réchauffer. Mlle Parker laissa alors doucement tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Jarod et ferma les yeux. Elle était morte de fatigue et le Caméléon le sentait bien alors il la fit glisser sur son lit et resta assit sur le bord. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand elle lui attrapa la main pour le retenir.  
  
"Je suis désolée Jarod...'' dit-elle en un souffle. "Je n'en peux plus, je... je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça...''  
  
Il fit un baiser à ma main et la jeune femme approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à ses avances et s'allongea à coté d'elle dans le lit, l'entourant de ses bras pour la réchauffer. Mlle Parker releva alors la tête vers Jarod, arborant un demi-sourire.  
  
"Je pensais à quelque chose. Nous somme le vendredi 13, mais demain...''  
  
"C'est le 14 février.'' finit Jarod en l'embrassant une seconde fois.  
  
The endeuuuuuhhh  
  
Voilou, c'est mon pti kado pour Alexa !!! Joyeux Anniversaire !!! Je sais, le jour de ton anniversaire n'est pas génial pour Mlle Parker mais c'était le seule moyen de finir en shiper powaaaaa. Tu ne vas pas me direque tu préférais un truc tout joyeux pendant toute la fic et une fin à se tirer une balle ?? lol Des reviews siou plaît !!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
